


Esmeraldas

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Deanna Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Deanna Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: Un Role que aún sigue en proceso pero que por el momento tenemos está primera parte. "Destellos"Próximamente: (Sujeto a Edición)





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Autores: Layra Sacrament y Bunny  
>   
> Fuente Original: RolePlay (Facebook)  
> Cuentas: "Deanna Winchester" y "Castiel Novak Angel"

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Castiel había perdido el rumbo de su misión y por poco la fe.

Sus decisiones no eran acertadas y casi siempre lo llevaban por caminos peligrosos y oscuros en el aspecto de la fe. Su amor por sí mismo había decaído, el amor a la vida y el amor a lo que le rodea.

 

Suspiró con pesar al volver a terminar con un grupo de demonios, con sus muñecas manchadas de sangre y su corbata desalineada. Alzó el rostro en busca de alguna esperanza en su hogar, su amado hogar... El que ahora había dejado de existir para él.

 

Cerró sus ojos para recuperar un poco de fuerza para seguir cazando, pero ese destello apareció, un par de luces verdes que le alimentaban un poco su espíritu guerrero. Un par de ojos verdes que con recurrencia aparecían, aunque, últimamente era más habitual.

No entendía qué mensaje era ese, o si es que era un mensaje.

 

Caminó sin mucha prisa hacia la carretera, llegando hasta lo que era una cantina/bar. Un grupo de motos y coches de motores ruidosos estacionados en la parte exterior de terracería. Paso cerca de un reluciente Impala negro, miró su propio reflejo en él mientras caminaba, termino de revisarlo, había algo en ese auto que le llamaba tanto la atención.

 

Entro con una cara de pocos amigos, miró a cada uno de los visitantes que reían, platicaban, y alguno que otro en solitario en la barra bebiendo sin emitir ningún sonido.

Optó por unirse a los solitarios en la barra, sentándose mientras al mismo tiempo pedía una cerveza, se acomodó y apoyó sus antebrazos en la barra, exhaló con total agotamiento mental. La cerveza llego, bebió casi todo el líquido de un golpe, regresó el embace y pidió otra. Total, de dinero no carecía pues se los había tomado a los recipientes de los demonios muertos.

 

Miró a su alrededor antes de que llegará su nuevo pedido, reparó en un cuerpo esbelto y perfectamente delineado, entendió pronto que era la espalda de una mujer, de cabellera dorada. Su atención de nuevo fue traída a la barra, su cerveza había llegado. Miró la silueta de la botella aperlada, recordando ese destello verde...

 

 

 

_"Salvando personas, cazando cosas, el negocio familiar"_

 

 

 

¿Hace cuánto que esas palabras habían perdido su sentido para ella y su hermana?

Mismas que cada vez estaban más distanciadas, confiando menos la una en la otra, como si su relación fuese algo que se rompió tantas veces que ya era totalmente irreparable, pero para ello tenía la fórmula de siempre.  
Whisky + Olvidar por una noche. El plan que aplicaba cuando sentía que ya no había un escape y sus sentimientos estaban a punto de hacerla colapsar.  
  
Aquella noche iba sólo en la primera fase de ello, beber whisky, luego optaría por algún chico si es que le hacía falta algo más para olvidar. La refrescante y a la vez ardiente sensación deslizándose por su garganta era gratificante, quemaba su garganta y a sus pensamientos de forma oportuna.   
Pidió al Barman una cerveza, un suspiro perezoso escapando de sus labios, mientras que jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos con expresión aburrida. La música del bar aún no estaba lo suficientemente alta como para sentir que perforaba su cerebro y no la dejaba razonar. Sólo esperaba que eso sucediera pronto.  
  
Las puertas del lugar se abrieron nuevamente y el frio aire tocó su espalda sin consideración alguna, haciéndola voltear en dirección a quién había entrado.  
Tenía un rostro que parecía decirte "Mírame, estoy estresado" y los ojos más azules que había visto (extrañamente familiares), expresivos y algo evasivos, puesto a que no dirigió la mirada a nada más que la barra del bar y se sentó. No le dirigía la palabra a nadie.  
Su atención en él despareció cuando le ofrecieron una cerveza y la llevó a sus labios. Ahhh~, amado néctar del olvido, amargo y espumoso de tonalidad amarilla. Sin embargo, una parte de ella seguía curiosa del hombre de gabardina.  
Tan familiar y a la misma vez conocido.

 

 

Castiel suspiró con pesadez antes de beber su nueva cerveza, las gotas del sudor de la misma botella cayeron sobre su barbilla, frías y a la vez refrescantes al mismo tiempo de que el líquido burbujeando acariciaba su garganta seca y febril.  
Su sentido de alerta detectaba algo cerca, cuando bajo su bebida volteo hacía dónde estaba la chica, la misma que antes había visto hace un momento, ahora jugaba con su botella, una cerveza del mismo tipo que la de él, analizó con más inquietud lo que ella era…  
  
A su cabeza llegó como un golpe duró, ese destello verde que por primera vez le taladraba los ojos y el interior de su cerebro, como si de una flecha mortal se tratará.  
Llevo la base de su mano diestra a presionar su frente y tabique, no sabía detectar el dolor y sólo de su garganta salió un quejido ahogado.  
  
Volvió a preguntarse de qué se trataba eso, ¿qué querían decirle? ¿Qué tan importante eran esos ojos?  
Respiró hondo y trato de volver a beber de su cerveza ignorando las miradas sobre de él, trataría de volver a ser el mismo antes de irse, tal vez, ahora no era tiempo para poder sumergirse en la bebida… Tal vez necesitaba algo más fuerte… no… Siendo un ángel no podía dormir y aunque lo hiciera, de nada serviría.  
Gruñó un poco, antes de abandonar la botella a la mitad.

 

 

 

Mientras la Deanna desvió la mirada en dirección a su cerveza, un casi frustrado jadeo escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que el líquido ambarino se había ido tan pronto como llegó a sus labios.  
Seguía sin embriagarse ni un poquito, y eso resultaba de lo peor al tomar en cuenta que ese había sido su objetivo principal al venir aquí. Así que pidió lo más fuerte de la casa al cantinero. Si era posible quería quedar sin consciencia en el suelo, no pensar nada hasta la mañana siguiente.  
  
Mordió su labio inferior pensando en si mientras esperaba podría mirar a ese hombre de ojos zafiro sin que se diese cuenta. Incluso se animó a ello cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni por qué importarle si es que era una acosadora, al fin y al cabo nunca más volvería a verle luego de ese día, y no deseaba quedar con el misterio de quién había sido ese hombre de intensa mirada en el bar de turno.  
Disimuladamente tomó sus cosas y se acercó unos asientos más cerca del azabache, volteando a observarle en los mismos momentos en que éste bebía. Parecía que le dolía la cabeza por la manera en que presionaba la zona de las sienes.   
  
Cuando la llamó el cantinero para entregarle el trago casi salta en el asiento, y debió agradecer de manera muy baja para no llamar la atención de nadie, o del extraño de gabardina.  
A todo esto, se parecía demasiado a Cassy.

 

 

Castiel estaba consciente de que era observado pero trataba de ignorarlo con tanta calma. Lo único que venía a su mente aparte de esos destellos verdes era que necesitaba algo más fuerte, tal vez pediría un poco de...

  
Su atención se vio atraída a su costado, la voz del barman llamaba para entregar un wisky, bebida que se le antojo un poco... Ahí reparo en algo, la joven mujer que ahora estaba más cerca. ¿Había visto mal al principio o sí hubo un cambio?  
La miró fijamente hasta que ella se vio un poco más relajada, la continuó viendo, había algo en ella familiar. Ladeo el rostro, de forma clásica que un ángel podía mirar a un ser humano. Analítico, curioso, pensativo, dudoso, comprensivo.  
Tanto era su interés que logró que la joven lo volteara a ver y ahí descubrió algo...

 

_Esos ojos._

 

Ya los había visto. Eran esos destellos que tanto lo habían perseguido y que justo hace un momento golpearon su cabeza.  
Frunció el ceño y entreabrió sus labios admirando lo reales que ahora eran esos ojos, luego en sus labios, rosas, brillantes. Tal vez era maquillaje pero aun así su piel mostraba ser muy sana, de mejillas chapeadas.  
  
—Hola... -Dijo con calma. No quería dejarla irse sin saber su nombre y tal vez, protegerla. Era su instinto de ángel. Una chispa vibró, una luz volvía a iluminar un poco su misión, aún no quedaba claro pero la inspiración llegó.-

 

Maldición. Había fallado en su tarea de ser disimulada, lo supo tan pronto como aquel hombre la saludó de manera curiosa. Se forzó a sonreír de manera agradable.  
  
—Hola— Contestó acercando el vaso de whisky a sus labios para darle un sorbo. Mientras realizaba aquella acción no apartó su mirada del resplandor zafiro que resultaban sus ojos.  
  
¿Sería algún ser sobrenatural? Porque no parecía pertenecer a aquel entorno. La curiosidad parecía ir in crescendo cuanto más le observaba, notaba los pequeños detalles de su rostro como si fuesen las pistas más interesantes para indicarle quién era aquel hombre.  
Tan nublada en tratar de averiguarlo que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que debía de estarse comportando como una idiota de primera.  
Con un saludo de su parte había muerto todo lo que podría ser una conversación. Se adelantó a tratar de arreglarlo sólo para ir de mal en peor.  
  
—¿Vienes a menudo por aquí?— Y sintió deseos de golpearse por la pregunta estúpida. Era un bar casi en la nada, entre moteles y carretera, nadie conduciría a una taberna de mala muerte.

 

Podía analizarla a cada detalle que ella hiciera mientras bebía del vaso, le era curiosa. No negaría que era hermosa, de labios sensualmente rosados que tocaban el vaso, sintió envidia de ellos.  
Nunca reparo en ese sentimiento ya que su mirada, la de ella, se paseaba en su rostro, como queriendo memorizarlo y una chispa saltó en la penumbra de su soledad, le divirtió su incomodidad, ella estaba nerviosa pero...  
  
Alzó un poco sus cejas al reconocerlo... ¿Le coqueteaba?  
De todo lo que él esperaba, una chica coqueta era lo que menos pensaba, aunque... Era grato.  
  
Sonrió un poco, muy sutil.  
—No. Es la primera vez. -Dijo con calma, y recordó lo que había visto en la tv cuando dos personas flirteaban.- ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes a menudo?  
  
Le miró un poco, y reparo en ese tatuaje en su pecho, frunció el ceño un poco y regreso a sus orbes esmeraldas. Conocía ese tatuaje de protección. ¿Quién era ella?  
—¿Trabajas en algo? -Pregunto directo, ignoró el hecho de si le hubiera contestado antes.-

 

Torpe. Eso es lo que se recalcó en su cabeza cuando notó como éste le miraba con extrañeza.  
Vamos, aun podía recuperarse de ello y no quedar como una mujer que parecía nunca haber hablado con un hombre si es que la conversación seguía luego de ello.  
  
—No, de hecho no volveré aquí probablemente, mi hermana y yo viajamos por toda la carretera— Contestó despreocupada, sin reparar en que la vista del hombre había caído en su tatuaje anti posesiones.— Los gajes del oficio. Es un negocio familiar en el que prácticamente nos crió papá, nos deshacemos de "plagas".  
  
Se encogió de hombros, de seguro ahora si lucía normal y no como una rara. Volvió a beber de nuevo más, llevándose casi la mitad de su contenido esta vez y tragando en seco.  
Por lo que notaba éste era algo inexpresivo, pero creyó ver un asomo de sonrisa. Quizá el alcohol ya comenzaba a afectarle.  
  
—¿A qué te dedicas tú?...— Tenía pinta de hacer algo relacionado a los negocios, la gabardina y el traje bajo esta, aunque su corbata un tanto desacomodada y aquel cabello azabache desordenado se le hacía cuestionárselo.

 

Antojado por el trago que ella disfrutaba mando a llamar al barban, quiso pedir uno igual y de paso traerle otro a ella, era otra de las cosas que había visto en una película.  
  
Castiel entendió perfectamente a qué tipo de "plagas" se refería así que respondió sin mucho problema:  
  
—También elimino plagas... -Dijo con una suave sonrisa, era obvia y clara pero suave.-  
  
El barban llego con los pedidos, y Castiel agradeció con la mano, volteando hacia la joven.  
  
—En mi caso no es negocio familiar, pero, fui creado para eso. -Habló de sí como lo que es, una herramienta para proteger a los humanos.- Salud. -Dijo al último alzando su vaso.-

 

_"Es un caballero"_

 

Pensó divertida ante la manera en la que actuaba el hombre. Sonrió abiertamente gracias a ello.  
Le observó una vez más ante su respuesta y tragó en seco. Estaría perdida si es que se le ocurría hablar del trabajo, porque ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de plagas.  
  
ㅡCreado para eso. Wow, suena cruelㅡ Soltó sin querer sonar ofensiva, simplemente su boca hablando por ella de manera impulsiva como siempre.  
Actuó aliviada cuando éste no hizo ningún gesto de parecer ofendido. Y alzó su vaso para corresponder el gesto.

El cristal resonó en la cabeza del ángel por un rato, mirando esos orbes esmeraldas divertidos, cómodos por la amena charla que llevaban a cabo ambos seres  
  
ㅡSalud...ㅡ El contenido del vaso se movió al chocar los bordes.ㅡ Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
ㅡMi nombres es Castiel. -Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.- ¿Y el tuyo? -Pregunto casi al instante, bebiendo después un poco de su vaso.-  
  
Trataba de disimular el hecho de que deseaba saber su nombre, por alguna razón sus ojos se aparecían a cada momento en su mente, debía ser ella importante para él, en su misión.  
Dejo el vaso en la barra antes de girarse hacía ella, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de su propia silla y el otro en la barra.

 

_¿Por qué desconfiar de él?_

No parecía ser alguien con malas intenciones. Muy pocas veces le dio a alguien su verdadero nombre en un bar, pero esta vez se sentía segura.  
  
ㅡDeanna..ㅡ Soltó. Ahora ¿Sería buena idea decirle su apellido al hombre?, de eso no estaba tan segura. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de dejarlo ir.ㅡ Deanna Winchester…

Castiel, según había dicho éste que se llamaba, le había dado una impresión lo suficientemente confiable como para soltarle eso. Y no tenía idea del porque si acababa de verlo. Debía de deberse a esos ojos que le inspiraban tranquilidad y confidencia.

Su nombre dio de vueltas en su cabeza antes de distraerse en sus labios. Esa suave mordida traviesa que le invitaba a algo, algo que ni él entendía bien.

ㅡWinchester... -Repitió para sí mientras hacía girar su vaso en la barra, totalmente concentrado en lo que ella le decía.ㅡ ¿A dónde más irás después de éste bar? -Pregunto curioso, tal vez la podía seguir sin que ella lo notara. Tal vez...-  
  
ㅡSupongo que me iré al motel en que me hospedo a dormir. Mi hermana debe de estarme esperandoㅡ Aunque los deseos de volver no eran muchos.

 

ㅡ¿En qué motel te hospedas?  
  
Pregunto de forma inocente, una parte de él le recriminaba ya que no necesitaba ninguna forma de descanso y la otra era su lado curioso y que no quería dejarla ir, se trataba de una chica, y parecía delicada, tal vez podría necesitar su protección.

Sonrío antes de volver a beber de su vaso, mirándola de reojo en el proceso.

 

Samantha la mataría sin duda luego de esto, pero no sería más de una noche el tiempo que estarían allí. Hipnotizada por los ojos azules de éste lo soltó la respuesta.  
  
ㅡ Black Wings. Está a dos cuadras de aquí...ㅡ Contestó pensando que Castiel debía de estar buscando un lugar dónde hospedarse.  
  
Sin duda esos irises zafiro deberían de tener un hechizo sobre ella, porque la estaban haciendo actuar de una manera completamente diferente a como era comúnmente. Suponía que siempre había una primera vez para esta clase de cosas.  
  
Se empinó el vaso y su contenido del todo. Otra razón para estarse comportando así podría ser el alcohol, quizá ya era demasiado.

 

ㅡ¿Black Wings? -Preguntó. Curioso nombre para lo que era su profesión, sin embargo se sentía cobijado.-

 

Trato de recordar y no había visto ninguna otra edificación desde dónde venía con ese nombre, así que asumió que estaba más adelante de haber seguido caminando y no detenerse en ese bar, aunque, fue su mejor idea.  
  
Levantó su vaso para beber otro poco de su líquido, viendo al mismo tiempo cómo ella se bebía sin reparo el suyo. Le pareció buena la idea y la imitó, en su garganta ardió un poco y lo disfrutó.  
  
ㅡLo sé, casi suena más como nombre de prostíbulo, pero no soy quién para juzgar..ㅡCon una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios luego de haberse tomado todo el contenido del vaso.

  
Río simulando no saber bien de qué hablaba, ¿prostíbulo?  
Para él el nombre le indicaba más bien un centro de reunión de demonios, algún otro bar o centros en dónde la música es lo importante, cree saber que le llaman: Conciertos.

  
A la distancia y aún sobre la música se escuchó el estruendo del cielo, parecía indicar que una tormenta se acercaba, algo que en ese momento no reparo, sólo pensó en que era un buen pretexto para acompañarla.  
  
ㅡCreo que lloverá... -Dijo mencionando lo obvio.-

  
El constante sonido del golpeteo contra las ventanas le hizo darse cuenta de las pequeñas gotas de agua que habían en ellas. Al parecer ese era el indicativo de que debería irse.  
Dejó dinero en la barra y se puso de pie, buscando las llaves del Impala en su chaqueta. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al darse la vuelta y mirarle.

 

Mientras Castiel no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la búsqueda de sus llaves hasta el pago de su consumo  
Suspiró triste, no la seguiría tan de inmediato, esperaría un poco antes de tomar camino a dónde ella dijo que estaba hospedada. 

ㅡAsí es, creo que deberé irme... ㅡY se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a la salida cuando tuvo una pequeña suposición.-

 

Cuando resignado Castiel había decidido también irse, de su gabardina saco algunos billetes, incluso algunos más de los que debería pagar por su cuenta.  
Hasta que la pregunta de la rubia lo volvió a la realidad.

  
ㅡOye, ¿Tienen auto como para volver?

  
ㅡNo... -Dijo de inmediato.- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto de vuelta, él entendía lo que quería decirle pero, prefirió ser precavido y asegurarse.-

 

La mujer rubia soltó un pequeño suspiro, muy parecido a los que solían tener algunas al ver películas románticas. Uno de ternura para ser exactos ante la peculiaridad del ojiazul, no parecía como los demás que había conocido hasta ahora.  
Casi le recordó a un ingenuo niño pequeño. Quizá por eso deseo el protegerlo y llevarlo seguro a casa o algún motel. Para que su esposa, porque de seguro debía de tener una con lo amable y agradable que era, pudiese respirar tranquila de que su hombre llegó a salvo como siempre debería ser.  
  
ㅡTe estoy ofreciendo el llevarte a casa, Cas, por eso lo digoㅡ Explicó con una sonrisa e inconscientemente abreviando aquel nombre de manera amistosa.ㅡ ¿Vienes?  
  
Estaba totalmente al pendiente de la respuesta del hombre de la gabardina mientras que se apoyaba en la tabla del bar y hacía girar las llaves en uno de sus dedos.

 

_"Continuara..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Contacto:  
> Twitter:  
> @LayraSacrament
> 
> Facebook Pages:  
> Miss Lay Creed:  
> https://www.facebook.com/Miss-Lay-Creed-384427718309454/


End file.
